Passionate Therapy
by lonedaisy
Summary: Life is about evaluations and therapy of which Kakashi hates both emphatically but thanks to Sakura a change of heart is in place.We all need a little therapy to carry on living, this is a look behind the closed doors of exam room 772.


**Prologue: This time is the last…**

A pale blue fabric strained taut against skin as strong weathered fingers worked with consistency to release what was underneath. The room only filled with the sound of heavy breathing and muffled moans, a notably deep and higher tone. The air was driven with a high rigged tension almost raw with passion as the sound of a body slamming against a door shattered it for a brief moment before the rip and clatter of buttons from her shirt as they fell to the floor could be heard. She felt herself rise as he lifted her higher against the door forcing her to straddle his hips to keep up, her fingers continued with their abruptly halted work with his buttoned shirt which came off much easily than hers. This need had been building for months now, the taut wire of self control cast aside by nature. Sakura would have never imagined someone whose tutelage she had been under for the last 10 years was capable of driving her hormones into overdrive and it felt like the feeling was mutual with the way his fingers were almost digging into her skin as he pulled her even closer, her hands dug into his messy silver tuft as their kiss deepened. His hands firmly holding her bottom whether out of sheer will or just a need, she didn't care. He could have her anyway and anyhow he liked. It's what she had always had in mind.

How they had ended up in this position, even he couldn't fathom. The only thing he could recall was her loveable forehead as she glared at him angrily over her glasses, her hair falling gently in trills from their up-do…her scent wafting as she made swift motions with her hand. She had every right to be angry at that point, he concurred but the way her mouth moved just tempted him not just to touch them with his finger tip like he did last but take them,drink from them,nibble, anything to kill this desire that was rising from the recesses of his mind. After that the faintest thing to a memory he could salvage was the feel of her supple lips as they pressed against his, mask out of the way as her glasses were too. Her scent burning his nose membranes, becoming ingrained in his being as his desire took control over his head and body by how he had wanted her for so long. As far as he was concerned any qualms she was bound to raise would be met in the morning but it seemed she was in silent agreement with his proposal. Her long fingers moved gently underneath his shirt trailing an invisible blaze across his torso towards his back then without warning, a tight clutch as her nails dug into his skin sending him drowning in a new wave of pleasure as he moaned against her mouth. Slamming her against the door, he sought access to her flushed body as he pulled tightly against her pale blue dress shirt that had buttons the size of atoms. Frustrated he pulled it free, buttons splashed across the floor as she shuffled out of it never leaving the powering control of his lips which pleased him that she could read his mind. His hands grabbed her bottom lifting her higher and her legs came round his waist, her fingers worked his shirt buttons which she slipped off his shoulders.

Sakura pulled back from their heated dance to take one deep breath, her lips pink and swollen from his attack. She looked at his equally flushed face and half whispered, "Today is the last time we get to do this, Kakashi. Make me yours in anyway you like just this once before the sun wakes."

Kakashi was going to halt her little speech but he knew that it had to be said, it had been hanging like mistletoe over their heads over the last six months.

"I can't guarantee your stamina once morning comes, Sakura. Do you still wa..."

Her powering kiss hushed him letting him know her decision had been made. Anyway he liked, huh? He would never let her forget once he was done with her.

* * *

**Enjoy,LD.**


End file.
